This invention relates to a circuit for initializing internal flip-flops, latches or other storage elements in I.sup.2 L (integrated injection logic) or ISL (injected Schottky logic) logic arrays during power up without the need for providing an extra device pin for that purpose.
In turning on power to a logic circuit which can assume one of two bistable states, it is desirable to have the circuit assume a predetermined one of the two bistable logic states. For example, it may be desired that a certain bistable element first assume a low state every time the power is turned on rather than leave it to chance that the bistable element will assume the desired low state or the undesired high state. In that case a special conditioning circuit and an extra device pin is required to place the bistable element in its initial desired state.